To Die Again
by Hittomi
Summary: Kikyo hates her life and just wants it to be over. InuyashaxKikyo oneshot!


**To Die Again**

Kikyo looked ahead of her mindlessly, grabbing her bow and pulling it closer to her. Her black hair swayed with the cool breeze as it rushed through. Her mind full of memories and deep secrets nobody else would know. And feeling she thought she didn't have.

The miko realized that, even if she suceeded in her goal to kill Inuyasha, it would only hurt her more. Just seeing him was hard enough. She wished she could go back to when she was… _alive_. She wished she could fix everythng with the person she still loved. She wished it wasn't _too late…_

But now Inuyasha's heart was being taken over by her reincarnation. Not her, but a fake imitation. The girl called Kagome. She had everything Kikyo wanted so desperately. It just wasn't fair.

A single tear fell down Kikyo's emotionless face. _It just wasn't fair_. She walked a few steps, wabbling slightly, her expression the same. Another tear slithered down her cheek. She choked back a sob, and the miko dropped angrily to her knees. "Why?" she screamed.

She hung her head, her bow gripped in her hand. Kikyo looked up sadly and saw the edge of a deep canyon where a stream was. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly got up, pushing off with her hands.

She paused a moment, trying hard to think things through. Those amber eyes were stuck in her mind. She couldn't forget it. It was all too much. She couldn't go on. It was just too hard.

She wished selfishly that she could go to Inuyasha, say she was sorry, and be able to be with him. But despite her love for him, her hatred was just a strong, if not stronger. And plus, she knew that she was nothing but soil and bones. No matter what she did, that would never change.

She walked up to the rocky edge and looked down. The stream sparkled in the daylight. It was so beautiful. Such a shame this gorgeous hour would be wasted on her stupid death.

_Such a shame_.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha stood up quickly, sniffing the air crazily. _Kikyo…_ "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha turned around. He tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"I'll be back…" he mumbled quietly. "Stay here." Kagome forwned as Inuyasha jumped off, into the woods. She knew that look all to well. It was Kikyo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo stared down. What a long way. But the miko didn't really care. She leaned forward a little, rocks slipping from underneath her sandals. Finally, she closed her sad eyes and let herself fall from the high peak. And her disappointing life…

"No!" Inuyasha had been there just in time to see her fall over the edge. He knew she hated him, but he loved her, as much as he disliked it. Even if she wasn't necessarily real, he couldn't let her do this.

Kikyo heard his familiar voice, wishing she could fall faster. She didn't want him to save her. She didn't want him to even be here. Tears rushed down her face, and she felt herself hitting the ground hard, her whole body aching terribly. It was done, she thought, as she slipped into unconciousness.

Inuyasha ran, jumping down and landing on the wet ground. He spotted Kikyo's limp body and walked over slwoly. How could she do this? He kneeled down next to her. Yes, she was still breathing, but barely. He had to help her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in a cabin, it looked like. And she was still _alive_. Exactly what she didn't want to be. Sunlight flshed in the room as the cloth door opened. In walked an old man, smiling and carrying a bowl of something hot.

"Ah," he said. "You are awake." Kikyo tried to push herself up, but winced in pain. "Don't try," the man warned. "I will take care of you, just as the hanyou asked."

So Inuyasha _did_ save Kikyo, and it made her frown at the thought. But she felt a sense of what seemed like releif come over her. Like she didn't actually want to die, even though the pain was unbearable to live through every day.

She laid back down, closing her eyes. She would live another day.


End file.
